


Кукушонок

by Archie_Wynne, WTF Star Trek Universe 2021 (StarTrek_Universe)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Episode: s07e06 Treachery Faith and the Great River, Gen, Pre-Canon, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Wynne/pseuds/Archie_Wynne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Universe%202021
Summary: Один из вариантов легенды о начале истории Доминиона.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Кукушонок

Метаморф бежал через лес.

Далеко позади осталось место прибытия — корабль охотников на краю дымящейся воронки, окруженной черным кольцом выжженной травы. Метаморф оказался на этой планете, забравшись внутрь осколка астероида и направив его к орбите; так он намеревался сбить с толку охотников, ускользнуть от их сенсоров. Куда там. Охотники следовали за ним, куда бы он ни направил свой путь.

За три сотни лет путешествий метаморф успел изучить их мир. Слишком кровожадны — понял он. Не направь они свое стремление одолеть противника в Охоту, давно перебили бы друг друга в междоусобных войнах. В любых Неизменных, из любого уголка Вселенной, было слишком много хаоса и злобы. Представители очередного народа охотников среди них оказались последовательны, не хаотичны хотя бы в одном: в стремлении завладеть ценной добычей.

На этот раз добычей был он.  
Около трехсот лет Сотня — отправленные в космос для его изучения юные метаморфы — исследовала квадрант, изучая миры Неизменных, и все без толку. Всякий первый контакт с любым из народов приводил все к тому же: страх, непонимание, агрессия, попытки пленить и уничтожить метаморфов. 

Когда он вернется в Слияние, думал метаморф, он передаст сородичам эту мысль: его народу лучше не покидать свою звездную систему. Лучше вообще укрыться на неприметной планете и беречь себя от чужих глаз. Сохранять покой и порядок подальше от злобы и хаоса...

Под ногами охотников затрещали сучья. Охотники передвигались осторожно, но лес был густым, чаща почти непроходимой, а восприятие метаморфа очень чутким. Он замер, приняв форму части древесного ствола, максимально приблизил свою структуру к древесной, но, когда по его коре скользнул луч сканера и один из охотников не сдержал победного возгласа, метаморф понял: бесполезно.

Их датчики снова засекли его.

«Он здесь! Призрак тут!» Неизменные слишком эмоциональны, в этом их слабость, они выдали себя, порадовавшись находке. Метаморф соскользнул с дерева и, меняя формы — камень, мшистая кочка, папоротник, скопление грибов, — помчался по сплетениям ветвей, по земле, через густые травы и кустарник, так скоро, как только мог. Он устал, через пару часов ему понадобилось бы восстановление в жидком, а значит, беззащитном состоянии.

Это было очень плохо.

Чаща становилась все гуще. Листья и ветви деревьев образовали в этой части леса плотный купол, и здесь было темно, как в безлунную ночь, несмотря на дневное время. Меж древесных корней змеилась река, по ее глинистым берегам рассыпались редкие и крупные лиловые цветы на бледных мясистых стеблях, эти растения слабо светились в темноте — и сами по себе, и слабый свет излучала кружащаяся над ними мошкара. Охотники отстали; здесь было очень тихо, только заунывно вскрикивала где-то вдалеке одинокая птица.

Метаморф уже решил было принять естественное жидкое состояние и спуститься в воду: течение было быстрым, и оно унесло бы его далеко от охотников, но что-то его останавливало. Он изучал противоположный берег реки, безжизненно-тихий и затянутый джунглями; что-то было там, что-то, к чему его тянуло.

Кто-то был.

Усилив концентрацию на зрительном восприятии, метаморф различил то, что искал. На одном из деревьев, растущих на дальнем берегу, висели бусы. Длинные тонкие нити с нанизанными на них каменными и глиняными бусинками — на одной ветке, потом на другой, на третьей. Метаморф увидел еще одно такое дерево, потом — еще. Он пересек реку, подобрался поближе, присмотрелся, напряг другие ощущения. От прозрачных беловатых бусин, что были нанизаны на каждую из нитей, исходило странное излучение. Эта новая часть леса, представшая метаморфу, была отделена от реки силовым полем.

Что это было такое? Неужели защита от охотников? 

Метаморф не успел подумать о том, кто мог бы так от них защищаться, но если это излучение сбивало с толку сверхчувствительные сенсоры...

Два огромных светящихся глаза смотрели прямо на него.

Существо, по всей видимости, из числа тех, что повесили на деревья бусы-обереги, уставилось на метаморфа бледно-лиловыми глазами — в тон цветам на берегах реки. Оно ухватилось цепкими конечностями за ветку одного из деревьев и замерло — вниз головой, свесив длинные черные волосы, перевитые нитями бус — глиняные шарики, цветные перышки. На тонкой шее болтался белый прозрачный камень на грубом шнурке. Существо несомненно было гуманоидом, маленького размера и хрупкого сложения — детеныш? — и оно смотрело во все глаза на золотистую субстанцию, растекшуюся по траве у подножья деревьев: метаморф больше не мог сохранять форму.

На несколько мгновений они просто замерли, изучая друг друга. Меняющийся шевельнулся первым — все же бежать в реку, по реке? Неизменный спустился с дерева, осторожно передвигаясь на четвереньках, подобрался ближе. Когда поверхность метаморфа произвольно меняла цвет, гуманоид словно терял его из виду, замирал, прислушиваясь, втягивал воздух тонкими ноздрями. Похоже, видел он плохо, зато хорошо слышал, поворачивая крупную ушастую голову вслед за каждым движением метаморфа, заставлявшим шелохнуться траву или листья. Шорохи на другом берегу реки также не остались без его внимания: охотники снова приближались. 

Существо собиралось скрыться в лесу, предупредить сородичей о приближающейся опасности. 

Предупредить также о метаморфе? К чему это могло бы привести?

Не давая себе времени на раздумья, метаморф, преобразив часть себя в щупальце, схватил существо поперек тела в момент, когда оно уже подобралось для прыжка, собираясь вернуться на дерево, — и тут же щупальце резанул луч фазера. Существо коротко и жалобно вскрикнуло — и безжизненно обмякло в хватке метаморфа; запоздало хрустнули в кольце сжавшейся хватки Меняющегося кости, крупная голова свалилась набок, из дымящейся раны потянуло теплом и паленым мясом.

Охотники здесь.

Бросив на берегу труп, Меняющийся метнулся в сторону увитых оберегами деревьев. Собрав последние силы, он рванулся вверх по толстому стволу, затерялся среди веток и сучьев, заскользил к соседнему дереву, перетекая по сплетениям лиан, — сигналы сенсоров потянулись вслед, зажужжали позади глайдеры: охотники сняли заплечные летательные аппараты и крепили их к ногам.

И тут Меняющийся увидел гнездо.

Существо того же вида, что и встреченный им гуманоид у реки, мелькнуло среди листвы, и Меняющийся заметил тепловые образы еще четверых, прячущихся в древесном жилище. Он устремился прямо туда, на настил, сооруженный из веток и листьев и защищенный кристаллами, против излучения которых сенсоры охотников были беспомощны. Жилье лесных обитателей, частью расположенное в просторном дупле, частью — на широких сучьях рядом, открылось Меняющемуся, а для охотников оставалось невидимым. Если Слиянию когда-нибудь понадобятся корабли, такие же, как у охотников, подумал Меняющийся, смогут ли эти кристаллы помочь их защитить?  
Эта планета определенно стоила того, чтобы продолжить ее изучение.

Глайдеры прожужжали внизу, срезая на пути ветви. Меняющийся расположился на широких листьях над найденным жилищем, с облегчением перейдя в жидкое состояние. Отрешаясь от окружающего мира и отключая сенсорику, он погружался в планы о будущем. О том, что он сообщит Слиянию, когда вернется в него. О том, что, вероятно, нашелся способ защиты от охотников — значит, найдется и способ их грядущего уничтожения. Слияние необходимо обезопасить от этих Неизменных — именно таким способом, был уверен он.

Меняющимся пора было бы найти себе сторонников среди Неизменных. Помощников, лучше — слуг. С этой мыслью Меняющийся и вернулся из фазы отдыха к бодрствованию. 

Внизу, под сплетением ветвей, кипела жизнь маленькой семьи лесных обитателей. Меняющийся принял форму ветви, чтобы его не заметили. Высоко наверху, за занавесью густой листвы, два солнца и две луны сменяли друг друга, а он таился, размышлял и наблюдал. 

Эти существа привлекали его. Путешествуя от гнезда к гнезду по их маленькому древесному городу, он все больше узнавал их. Достаточно примитивные, но, тем не менее, они смогли защитить себя от охотников, путешествующих во времени и пространстве в поисках редкой добычи. У них был язык,незатейливый и мелодичный, который понемногу становился понятен ему, понемногу он начал распознавать основные из его слов: обозначения для членов семьи, орехов и ягод, воды, деревьев, то, как они называли себя.

Ворта — запомнил Меняющийся.

Он не спешил вступать в контакт. Они были мирными и слишком слабыми и маленькими, чтобы причинить ему какой-либо вред, но также они были слишком пугливы. Необходимо было оставаться предельно осторожным и найти способ спокойно изучить новый вид изнутри.

Он просто дождался удачного момента, когда младший детеныш в первом гнезде, которое нашел Меняющийся, уснул слишком близко к краю настила. 

Столкнув его вниз и скользнув следом, Меняющийся обхватил в полете маленькое тельце непроницаемым коконом, наполнил раскрывшийся рот раньше, чем вырвался крик, крепко сдавил, заглушая своей текучей непроницаемой массой хруст костей. Проник сквозь разрывающуюся плоть, раздирая в лоскуты ткани и органы, — и золотистая крупная капля, перемешанная с пурпурной кровью, громче, чем он хотел бы, шлепнулась в ручей, что омывал вывернутые древесные корни с северной стороны.

Вверху проснулись, засуетились родичи детеныша. Пришлось поспешить, перемалывая его тело в колкий от костяного крошева фарш, что теперь понемногу просачивался сквозь Меняющегося в воды ручья, стремительно уносившие то, что осталось от детеныша, прочь. Никакого следа остаться не должно — только знакомый соплеменникам запах на новом, наскоро сформированном теле.

Самка, мать из гнезда, нашла подменыша у подножья дерева. Втянула знакомый запах, крепко обхватила гибкой рукой, прижав к теплому боку (Меняющийся привыкал к обновленной тактильности — слишком высокая температура для него, пожалуй, холод его народ переносил лучше), поспешно понесла наверх.

Они плохо видели и не имели привычки изучать черты лиц друг друга на ощупь, как некоторые иные народы, не полагавшиеся на глаза. Это было плюсом для Меняющегося: едва ли он удачно скопировал такие мелочи, как сходство лица, но в целом вышло неплохо: комплекция, цвет волос и кожи, форма головы и ушей, рост, вес, голос — пока хватило и пары успокаивающих восклицаний, но скоро он опробует в полной мере их язык... И, вероятно, станет первым, кто начнет совершенствовать его.

Однажды он покинет это место, вернется домой и расскажет Слиянию об этой планете. Он вернется, как всякий из очередной Сотни возвращается однажды домой — когда будет к этому готов.

Когда они будут готовы. Его новые братья Неизменные обняли Меняющегося цепкими и бережными руками, грубыми и покрытыми тонкой шерстью — пока что. Как знать — может, именно этим рукам суждено строить новый и безопасный мир для Слияния? Конечно, не сейчас, но Слияние умеет ждать.

И умеет быть благодарным.


End file.
